


Different blood, same love

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Detroit: Become Human, Originals work, Pre pacifist ending
Genre: But I don’t care, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Mute - Freeform, Other, Please Love me, and they’re not fetishized, hope it makes you happy too, it makes me happy, it’s also gay, it’s mainstream, like really gay, maybe sex later on, there are disabled oc’s too, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: Eden Monroe isn’t your average 19 year old. He’s been through things that have hurt him beyond words and those things have made him no longer want to use words. Escaping that past is something Eden is still working towards, but living in his own home he paid for himself with the Android he also paid for himself, he’s working towards being okay every moment he lives.His father may have planned his life differently, but now that’s Eden’s choice to make. No one can stop him from that.





	Different blood, same love

It had happened so many years ago, but every time he closed his eyes Eden could still hear the sounds, the screams, all of it as if it were happening again. The sound of a gunshot woke Eden, yet again he had remembered that terrible day, yet again he woke in a mess of tears as he screamed silently into his hands. It had been so long ago, but to Eden, it hasn’t been anywhere near long enough. 

Eden never spoke about the incident, he never wanted anyone to know what he had been through, he knew they would pity him, apologize to him for things they were not responsible for. No, he never wanted them to see that side of him, never would he let them look down on him in that way. So he would suffer silently, always silent, he never spoke or the incident, but at the same time he never spoke in general. 

Something had simply clicked inside Eden when he got away from his home, something that made him feel as though he didn’t need to nor want to speak again. So instead he had chosen to learn sign language, to be able to communicate using another language, but even then he didn’t use that too often either. He was more of the listening type, someone who could happily hide in the corner of he room without a problem, he could so easily stand against the wall and watch everyone have fun. 

Slowly, Eden pulled his hands away from his face as he calmed from his nightmare, he had lost count of how many times he had woken this way, he didn’t really care to keep track. Instead he let it blow past him, let his heartbeat calm down so he could kick his feet out from under his bed and head into the bathroom to begin his day. 

The sound of the sliding door into Eden’s pristine white bathroom filled his ears as he slowly brought himself back to reality. He was home, in his home that he had worked so hard to get, the place he was safe and without anyone to hurt him. A final breath and Eden was able to push past his usual morning block from reality, he smiled softly as he started the water in his shower, allowing it to warm as he turned to the mirror and looked to himself. 

Round, tired Grey eyes met his gaze as Eden looked over his features. He knew he looked sickly, he was far too skinny to be healthy in comparison to others who stood at 5 foot 7, but truly Eden tried to gain weight, he simply couldn’t. He didn’t think he looked that bad, his eyes were slightly sunken from nights spent working, but he looked healthy. He was skinny, of course, but not so much that his bones were overly show. He took care of his appearance, his short white hair that stuck up as if defying gravity was the thing he mostly watched. Eden’s hair was the easiest way to hide himself, it was cut short on the sides and back while the front was longer to be combed back to appear like he had his shit together. 

Eden shook his head to clear his thoughts from his own appearance, he didn’t care what other people thought, he liked what he looked like and others could leave him and his gay ass alone. Turning from the mirror, Eden pulled his shirt and shorts off, tossing them into his hamper before he stepped into the shower to wash up for the morning. 

Eden didn’t much look at his body when he was naked, but he was glad he was the way he now was, his chest flat with small scarring showing from his surgery. But the one thing that bothered him the most was his lack of a certain body part, he was told he was too young for the surgery and that he was still growing, despite being 19. He was determined to finish his surgery, the technologies of today made it fully functional and not dangerous to the person, but still people denied him the chance to be who he truly was. 

‘Another one of those days’ Eden sighed as he thought to himself, he had days he only focused on the negative, he didn’t mean for it to be one of those, but it seemed that was the direction this day was moving. Just as he was found to reside himself to a bad mood, he heard the door to his bedroom slide open and smiled softly to himself, knocking on the door in a tell tale sign he was in the bathroom so his companion knew. 

“Your breakfast is made Eden, it’s waitinf downstairs, would you like me to begin the wash” it was Eden’s JX500 Android, Malaki, the one Eden often viewed as more human than many of the people he knew and the one he depended on to function like a person. One knock to the glass signaled no to Malaki’s question, a simple way to answer when Malaki couldn’t see Eden’s hands for his answer. The Android hummed and walked off to a different part of the house so he could continue work, despite Eden not giving further instructions. 

Eden saw this as a good signal to get out of the shower and to dry off, He grabbed the towel off the drying rack and began to dry his body as he walked into his bedroom. The room before him was rather large for the small house he lived in, it was large enough to hold his queen sized bed, His dressed, his white desk and a sliding door closet. Big enough for the rather small framed Eden, plenty big, He didn’t even know what to do with half the space in the room. Eden had ended up buying a fake plant just to fill up some of the space, most definitely fake as anything real would undoubtedly die in Eden’s care. 

Eden walked to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts without looking before taking some shorts from his dresser, grabbing some boxers before dressing himself and glancing in his mirror to make sure he looked like a functioning human being and not a hobo. Turns out he did look like a people, a decently dressed one at that. He had ended up with his white shirt that read “Adult-ish” and some simple shorts that reached halfway down his thighs. He ruffled his hair with the towel before hanging it back in his bathroom, ran his hand through his hair to push it back and headed out of his room to exist for the day. 

The house wasn’t large, it was actually rather small for a human and an Android, but it worked for how small Eden was. The house consisted of one bedroom, two bathrooms and living room/kitchen. The living room and kitchen were separated by the island, appearing small until one stood in one of the rooms before one would notice it was a decent and livable size. It was home for Eden and now for Malaki too. 

Eden smiled as the smell of pancakes hit his nose, he looked to the island to see it was sat in its usual location. He walked over and sat on one of the bar stools, beginning to eat as he thought about what he had to do for the day. It was Saturday, so he didn’t have to work, but he remembered something to do with his friends and a park. He didn’t exactly remember the details, but he could check his phone to see what they had talked about the night previous. 

Eden looked to Malaki who was finishing the dishes and knocked on the counter to get the man’s attention, he turned to look at Eden. Malaki was as an attractive man, Android?, man. He had a chiseled chin and well set shoulders, his eyes were beautifully blue with dark brown hair and he always seemed to be smiling, despite the company saying he wasn’t designed to smile without being prompted to. 

~Do you remember if I have plans today?~ Eden lifted gisbhands from the counter and signed to the andoid, he had made certain Malaki was given the proper upgrades to understand sign language, yet Eden still wasn’t sure if he could sign himself. 

“You have plans to go to the movies with Miss Ava, as you put it, the dumb ginger can come too” he answered in his usual calm tone, the soft smile not fading from his face as he told Eden of the plans he had forgotten about. Eden simply groaned in response, layir his head on the counter as he signed above his head ~Why do I hate myself in such a way?~ he complained. Malaki shook his head and took the empty plate from in front of Eden “you’ll be fine, you always seem to enjoy your time with Ava when you return home” he argued with Eden as he moved to finish the remaining dishes. 

“You May wish to leave soon, you planned to meet at 3 and it’s 2:30 now” he added. Eden sighed and slinked our of his sink to his room, unplugging and picking up his phone. He shoved his phone into his pocket before slipping on his but shoes, heading out of the apartment with a simple ~Goodbye~ to Malaki. Eden didn’t really want to leave so early, despite it being past noon, after waking up. He’d live though, Ava wouldn’t let him be in a bad mood longer than a few minutes, she knew how to cheer him up.


End file.
